


a collection of one shots for Hallie

by multishippinghoe



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinghoe/pseuds/multishippinghoe
Summary: Just a collection of one shots for Harry Bingham and Allie Pressman I am writing while in corona virus quarantine. I am accepting prompts on tumblr @multishippinghoe :)
Relationships: Harry Bingham & Allie Pressman, Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. sunsets and second chances

The last thing Allie thought she would be doing at Helena and Luke’s destination wedding was having a picnic with Harry Bingham on the beach. Yet here she was, warm sand between her toes, a too expensive bottle of white wine on her lips, and the soft smile of Harry making her feel things she hasn’t felt in years.   
Before she showed up on the luxurious beaches of Aruba for Helena and Luke’s big day, Allie was living in New York City studying to become a journalist. She was in her senior year at NYU, and trying desperately to find a job in the big city before graduation came. Allie had not seen Harry since their falling out about 3 and a half years ago.   
She doesn’t know how or when it happened, but Harry Bingham was Allies best friend. And that’s why their fight hurt so bad. It was the day before she left for her freshman year of college, when he promised he would come to say goodbye. They had gotten even closer her senior year/ his freshman year at college. Sure, he was on the other side of the country studying at UCLA, but they found themselves texting everyday and staying up on FaceTime for far too long at least 3 times a week. That summer when he got home they were practically attached at the hip, whether they lounged by his pool and played with Harry’s younger sister Sarah, or they took a day trip to the lake where they found themselves soaking up the sunlight and laughing till their faces hurt.   
The day before Allie had to leave for school the realization that Harry was her everything hit hard. It terrified her, but at the same time she never felt so alive. Allie didn’t have much luck with romantic relationships in the past, but for once she wasn’t scared to tell someone how she felt. She planned on opening up to Harry that day, to finally tell him how much he truly meant to her.   
And that’s why it hurt so bad when he never showed up to say goodbye. He promised her a whole day just for them. One last day to spend together before they both went off to school on the other side of the country. She texted him when he was half hour late, not that surprised that Harry was running late. But then he was an hour late. And then 2 hours. And she texted and she called and left a message, but she just told herself that he fell asleep or got a flat tire, but he would be there soon. Then he was 4 hours late, and the sun had set. Allie knew that he wasn’t coming by his radio silence. Allie wasn’t only upset she wasn’t going to see him before leaving, but she was angry. Angry at Harry for standing her up the day before the most anxious day of her life. But most of all she was angry at herself. Angry that she had fallen in love with a man who would never live her back.   
So the next time she called Harry she left a message that wasn’t nice. This message wasn’t filled with worry about Harry’s well-being or lightheartedly making fun of Harry for falling asleep. No this message was harsh and mean. She yelled into her iPhone with all the emotions building up inside as tears streamed down her face. She told him he was selfish, that he knew how anxious and nervous Allie was to leave and that she needed him today. She told him she never wanted to see him again. She told him not to text her, not to call her, and not to expect hearing from her anytime soon.   
But now it’s been 3 and a half years, and Allie isn’t the same insecure girl she was in high school. No, Allie was strong and confident, and knew she deserved the best. But she also knew Harry wasn’t the same boy he was years ago. So when she approached him at the dinner rehearsal she smiled and told him that she missed him. The relief that crossed his face and the hope that filled his eyes made Allie feel things she hadn’t in years. So when he told her how much he missed her and asked her to meet him that night on the beach for sunset, she didn’t hesitate to say yes.   
So here they are, sitting cross legged on the beautiful shores of Aruba, effortlessly enjoying themselves just like their last summer together. Allie found herself getting caught up in Harry’s deep and intense eyes, taking joy in his soft smile reserved only for Allie.   
When Harry asked her to join him on the beach she didn’t expect this full blown fancy picnic. But it’s Harry Bingham so it’s exactly what she should have expected. The wine was expensive and the food was her favorites: fancy bread, grapes, and some Oreos. The moment was almost perfect up until now.   
But then Harry took Allies hand, and told her how radiant she looked. Told her how the sunset made her wild hair look like pure gold, and her eyes look like the ocean, so full of life that he could easily drown in. That he wanted to drown in every day for the rest of his life. He told her how that day he didn’t come to say good bye was the biggest mistake of his life. She was right 3 years ago, he was selfish. Selfish and a coward. Because he loved Allie so much and couldn’t stand to say goodbye. He was so terrified that Allie would go off to college and forget all about Harry. He was so scared of being abandoned by the one person he loved most in the world, so he left her before she could leave him. And he regretted it more than anything.   
For the past 3 years hardy had missed Allie every single day. He missed constantly texting her, about everything and nothing at the same time. He missed their easy conversations and the way she could make him feel hope for the future even on his darkest days. He missed the way her smile could light up the room and the way her laugh brought absolutely joy to his life. He would do anything to get her back, even if it was just as friends.   
But Allie didn’t want to be just friends, the 3 years apart from him confirmed that. So she cut him off from his rambling of apologizing and pleading for her forgiveness with a quick and impulsive kiss. Except when Harry kissed her back he was soft and gentle. He tried express every emotion he has felt for Allie over the years into his kiss. When they pulled apart, tenderly pressing their foreheads together and out of breath, Allie opened her eyes to find Harry staring at her like she was the sun. And Harry found Allie staring back in the same passionate way, as a smile sneaked up on her face that held hope for a bright future together.


	2. The Yellow Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excited was the last word Harry would describe the fact that his mom was making him go to Cassandra Pressman’s graduation party. Or at least until he saw Allie, standing in the corner and glowing in that delicate yellow dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests or prompts send me a message on tumblr @multishippinghoe

Excited was the last word Harry would describe how he feels about going to Cassandras graduation party. However, his parents gave him no choice. The Pressman and Bingham parents were pretty close considering they lived on the same block and were both heavily involved with the PTA, since their children were the top 2 in the class. When the Bingham’s received Cassandras invitation to her grad party addressed to the entire family, Harry’s mom insisted that they were all going. And that Harry had to play nice.   
So here he was on a hot summer day towards the end of June walking with his family to a party he knew he would be miserable at. His mom made sure the entire family looked nice and cleaned up. Harry wore a simple, but elegant, light blue button up shirt and khaki shorts. As they walked into the backyard, Harry scanned the crowd of people looking for someone or something that would be able to distract him from the snooze fest the next couple of hours were going to be.   
And that’s when he saw her. Allie Pressman was standing in a corner, keeping to her self as she cleaned up other people’s messes that they left on the bar counter top. His breath faltered a little at her appearance. Her hair was down, cascading down her shoulders, slowly flowing through the wind. She was wearing a dainty light yellow wrap dress that hung perfectly on her body. She glowed under the sunlight, and Harry couldn’t help but think she looked ethereal.   
He knew the polite thing to do first would be to greet Cassandra, tell her congratulations or some bullshit like that. But something about the way Allie was standing in the shadows but had this ecstatic energy around her pulled him towards her. She hadn’t even noticed he was there till he gently whispered in her ear   
“Need a hand?”   
Allie knew who it was before she even turned around from the smugness in his voice. And she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face when she turned around to confirm her assumption.   
Harry decided right then and there that Allie Pressman’s smile was his favorite sight in the world. He never met anyone that could be so delicate and beautiful, yet have this wild and bright energy in their eyes. If he could stare at Allies face for the rest of his life he would in a heart beat.  
“The Harry Bingham wants to help clean up after others? Someone pinch me” Allie said, failing to contain the effortless laugh that came out.   
Suddenly Harry realized that maybe the next few hours wouldn’t be so bad. As long as he was with Allie, he had a feeling that excited would be the exact word he would use to be here.


	3. Dang dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt “Sorry my dog got out and I was chasing him around the neighborhood before he happened to run into your backyard”

It was currently early June and Allie was laying on a towel in her backyard attempting to tan. She had her lavender triangle bikini on from target and her checkered sunglasses pushing her wild hair back. It was the perfect day to lay out in the sun, warm enough to be in a bathing suit but not too hot where she was sweating profusely. 

The Pressman’s had just moved into the neighborhood about 3 weeks earlier after Allie’s father got a promotion to manger in the West Ham branch of his firm. Allie was not thrilled by the move, she was going into her junior year of high school and didn’t want to leave her friends in New York. Allie feared that she wouldn’t be able to make new friends at such a late point in high school, but was constantly reminded by Cassandra that this move was what was best for the family. Allie was trying to tell herself that if Cassandra wasn’t nervous about being the new kid as a senior, then she shouldn’t worry about being the new kid as a junior. 

However, this did little to calm her nerves. Since Allies parents knew that she was upset about leaving her old friends and scared about starting new, they decided to surprise her when they finally fully moved in. As Allie was laying across her brand new bed, staring at the bare walls and towers of cardboard boxes, her mother yelled at her to get the last box from the moving van. Allie huffed out in annoyance, thinking that she was pretty sure they already got all the boxes. 

Instead of finding another box of kitchen tools or her dads book collection, Allie found a golden retriever puppy sitting in a little box with a forest green collar and leash. Allie and Cassandra jumped for joy and gave their parents huge hugs in gratitude. Allie had been begging her parents for a dog for as long as she can remember. They decided to name him Buddy. 

Now here Allie was, laying out in her backyard and lazily throwing the ball to buddy. He was as cute as can be, but he wasn’t the most intelligent dog. He didn’t quite understand the logistics of catch, instead of coming back to Allie and giving her the ball to throw again he would spend at least 5 minutes rolling around with the ball in his mouth. And refusing to hand it over to anyone else. Allie didn’t quite mind this at the moment as she was enjoying just relaxing under the sun. 

What broke Allie’s trance of relaxation was the slamming of her back gate. Allie sat up quickly and searched for any sign of Buddy still in the backyard. Panic filled her as she realized he was no longer there, and thus free in the neighborhood. Before Allie could consider what she was wearing or how crazy she looked, she burst through the front gate screaming out Buddy’s name. 

She spotted him about three houses down and she sprinted after him. She quickly regretted not choosing to put on shoes first as her feet slammed across the pavement. She also regretted not putting on a shirt first, as her neighbors gave questionable looks to the half naked teenager screaming and running down the road. Allie couldn’t care less about their judgement at the moment though, she just wanted to get Buddy back before he did damage to someone’s property, or worse, hurt himself. 

Apparently Buddy thought that this was just another game because no matter how much Allie screamed for him, he just kept running. A few of her neighbors outside tried to help out, but to no avail as Buddy was a puppy and had extreme levels of energy. Just as Allie was about to catch him he dove between her legs and bolted into someone else’s backyard. Glancing up at the house, it was much bigger and much nicer than Allies new house. Allie prayed to God that whatever rich family that lived in this house didn’t have expensive breakables in their backyard, and that maybe they were a fan of puppy’s. 

Allie was expecting the worse when she ran straight into this massive backyard, probably Buddy rolling around in a fancy garden and ruining amazing flowers, or perhaps knocking over a table full of expensive food and wine. Instead Allie ran straight into the backyard to find buddy laying in his back and waving his tail as a boy was petting his stomach. 

The boy seemed to be about Allies age, maybe a little older. He had curly dark hair and sharp facial features. All he was wearing was black swim trunks and he looked as if he just got out of the giant pool in front of Allie. He had a huge smile across his face that caused butterflies to appear suddenly within Allies stomach. 

“I’m assuming this is your dog” the boy said as he raised his head to meet Allies stare. He had warm brown eyes that Allie found herself wanting to drown in. 

“I’m so sorry, I must not have locked my gate properly and he just ran out. I just chased him a good 2 blocks before he decided to run back here” Allie let out a soft laugh as she realized how stupid Buddy has probably made her look. 

She leaned down to grab the leash and then proceeded to stand up and head back home. But she only made it about 2 feet when the boy spoke up again. 

“I’m Harry Bingham, I take it your new to town? I would definitely remember a pretty face like yours”

Allie tried her best not to blush at the fact that he called her cute, knowing it would show in her chest as she was just in a bathing suit. 

“I’m Allie Pressman and yes I’m new to town. My family and I just moved in from New York and I’ll be a junior at West Ham High in the fall”

Allie couldn’t help but notice the small smile appear on Harry’s face at the mention of her going to West Ham High. He approached her then, only about a foot away when he stopped to each down and pet Buddy again. He was kneeling on the floor and looked up at Allie to say 

“Well Pressman, I’d be happy to show you around town someday. It might not be New York but this shitty town has a few highlights” 

Allie could tell he was flirting with her, and she figured a boy who looked like him and had this much money probably flirted with every girl. But right now she didn’t care. She was new to this small town and Harry was the first person to actually be welcoming to her. Allie ended up staying for about another hour before she got a panicked text from Cassandra asking where she and Buddy were and that it was time for dinner. Her and Harry spent the hour sitting by the pool and discussing the best and worst parts of being in a small town in Connecticut. Allie found her stomach hurting from laughing so hard and her cheeks aching from her constant smile. Buddy had finally calmed down and was laying with his head in Harry’s lap, enjoying the soft petting he was giving him behind the ear. Allie definitely noticed how cute Harry looked when fawning over her dog. 

When it was time for her to go Harry had offered to walk her back, as the sun was starting to set and Allie did not know the neighborhood well yet. He also managed to lend her a sweatshirt in the past hour as a slight breeze was starting to give Allie the chills. 

As they slowly made their way back to Allies house, they exchanged numbers and planned a day over the weekend for Harry to show Allie some of the few nice places he noted when taking about West Ham. Once Allie was inside, the smile never vanished off her face. She was finally beginning to like the idea of this town, and didn’t quite dread meeting new people so much. She was surprised to find herself excited for the summer, and more importantly, excited to spend it with Harry Bingham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me some requests @multishippinghoe on tumblr


	4. I’ll be there for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summer before Harry’s freshman year of college and Allie’s senior year of high school, new friendships are made and relationships are tested

It was the summer before Allies senior year of high school and Cassandra was off at Yale for a summer research grant, a program that was prestigious for incoming freshman. Allie usually spent the summer with Cassandra visiting their grandparents on Long Island and volunteering at the library. But this summer it’s just Allie, and she has no desire to volunteer or spend time on the beach by herself. 

This is how Allie and Harry found themselves spending so much time together. The summer began with them as more than strangers, but less than friends. They had gone to school with each other for years and Cassandra and Harry always had a rivalry between them for as long as Allie could remember. Allie never hated Harry, like he assumed, but instead she found herself feeling pity for him sometimes. If anyone knew what living in Cassandras shadow was like it was Allie and Harry. 

The first time they spent time together is when Allie brings a book to a small pond a few miles from her house. Allie and Sam stumbled across it a few years ago when exploring the woods around their small town. Allie often came here alone to relax and unwind, it was her happy place. She was there about an hour, laying out in her yellow bathing suit and red heart shaped sunglasses, half way through a book Cassandra recommended her when she heard two voices approaching from the woods behind her. 

She was automatically taken aback because she didn’t know other people knew about this little pond in the middle of nowhere. She was hoping it was Sam and Becca or Grizz, but Allie never had that good of luck. When she saw it was Harry and his younger sister Sarah, she was very surprised. She has meet Sarah a few times at Harry and Cassandras mutual events like school plays and honor society inductions. 

At first they stayed on opposite sides of the pond and didn’t really socialize. But Allie was not very interested in her book, it was a little too politically charged for Allies likening, and she couldn’t help but watch them play together in the water. Allie was seeing a whole new softer side to Harry that she’s never seen before. Sarah was only 8 years old and Harry was currently it a splash war with her. Allie took note on how carefree and genuinely happy Harry seemed to be. 

Allie couldn’t help but stare, and that was her downfall. Harry caught her looking at them and found himself pulled towards her. He didn’t even say anything, he just smirked and slowly swam towards her. Allie couldn’t help but blush at the sudden attention, and the fact that she was caught staring. 

As soon as Harry was within the splash zone of Allie, he soaked her. She couldn’t help but laugh as he pulled her into the pond with him. Sarah thought it was the funniest thing and quickly swam over to make it a three way war. Allie tried to pretend it annoyed her, but Harry saw right through her and had her smiling for the rest of the day. Allie found herself spending the day with both of the Bingham’s after that. Sarah insisted that Allie come over to their house for dinner once the sun went down and they started to get cold in the water. 

Allie found it odd that their mom wasn’t home and both Sarah and Harry seemed to act like this was a regular occurrence. Surprisingly, Harry was actually a good cook. He made them all chicken parmigiana and pasta. Both Sarah and Allie helped out in the kitchen the best they could for a 8 year old and a girl who burnt everything she’s ever touched. 

Allie smiled to herself at the dinner table while Sarah was telling her some extravagant story that happened to her at school last month. When she glanced across the table to Harry she noticed he was already staring at her. The usual Harry Bingham smirk she was expecting to show up didn’t, she instead he gave her a small smile that gave Allie butterflies. 

After dinner Allie and planned on going home, or at least until both Sarah and Harry asked if she wanted to stay for movie night. Wednesday’s meant it was Sarah’s turn to pick the movie, and she assured Allie that she had great taste. Allie agreed embarrassingly quickly, she didn’t notice till now that this was the most fun Allie had in weeks. 

Sarah ended up picking Tangled and Allie couldn’t be happier. She could tell that this was a regular movie watched in the Bingham household by the way Sarah and Harry knew all the lyrics and would quote the movie before the lines were said. If Allie didn’t find it so adorable it probably would have been annoying. Sarah told Allie that she was pretty just like Rapunzel, and that they both had gorgeous golden hair. Allie laughed it off and told Sarah that the princess was much prettier than herself. They debated it back and forth for a few minutes before Sarah asked Harry what he thought. His eyes didn’t leave the screen as he told them that he liked Allie’s eyes better. 

Sarah ended up falling asleep with about 30 minutes left in the movie and Allie and Harry found themselves silently enjoying the movie. It was a comfortable silence and Allie found herself slightly leaning on him as they sprawled out across the couch by the end. She helped Harry put Sarah to bed properly before leaving and thanking him for the day. 

Allie didn’t know what she expected to happen between them after that day, but spending nearly everyday together was definitely a pleasant surprise. Allie’s summer was filled with her spending days with Harry, whether they spent time at the pond, took the ferry to Long Island for the day, or lounged about in his backyard in the pool. Some days it was Harry, Allie, and Sarah, but most of the time it was just the two. 

With Cassandra gone for the summer and Will going MIA on her, Allie found that the closest person to her at the moment was Harry. Their friendship happened gradually, and then suddenly all at once. And it wasn’t always sunshine and laughter between the two, but they also often talked about the deep stuff and leaned on each other for emotional support. 

Harry found himself opening up to Allie about loosing his father and the toll that had on him. He talked about his anxiety and depression with her, which was something he hadn’t done with anyone. He also opened up to Allie about his home life and relationship with his mom. After she lost her husband she had dived head first into her work, and left him and Sarah to be on there own most of the time. Harry was so scared to leave for college knowing Sarah would be alone. 

Allie told Harry about the deep fears she had inside her for Cassandras health that she never discussed out loud. Allie’s biggest fear had always been that she would wake up one day and Cassandra would be gone. That she would have heart failure in the middle of the night and Allie would have no control over the situation. Now that Cassandra was away from home, these fears haunted Allie at night. Her nightmares of loosing her sister plagued her sleep. 

Harry surprised Allie with a gift mid summer because he knew she was having trouble sleeping. He had bought her a light pink hammock that he hung up in his own backyard. He told Allie it was hers anytime she needed to rest or take a nap away from home. He also gave her permission to walk straight into their backyard whenever she wanted to use the hammock, not needing to alert him that she was coming. 

Allie spent the majority of the second half of the summer in that hammock in the Bingham’s backyard. She took comfort in the fact that Harry went out of his way to buy her something so personal and fitted for her current needs. Allie grew up in Cassandras shadow, constantly putting her own wants and needs on the back burner. But it was nice to finally have someone who listened and gave her the undivided attention she had craved since forever. 

As the summer was coming to an end Harry’s anxiety about going off to college only increased. The week leading up to his move in date Allie talked him through three anxiety attacks. He was freaking about leaving Sarah, but Allie assured him that she would do her best to continue seeing Sarah often. He was also very anxious about making friends and starting over in a whole new place. He might of been mr. popular at Wes Ham High, but he never really had close friends. He opened up to Allie that she was his first genuine friend that didn’t befriend him for his money. He was scared he wasn’t capable of making connections with people, he was scared he would go off the deep end without his support system. 

Harry was going to the school his dad had gone to, Columbia. He cried into Allie’s arms the night before he left that he didn’t want to disappoint his father and his legacy. He wanted to make his father proud and up until now he felt like he has failed. Allie held him all night in his bed and told him over and over again how his dad would be proud and that Harry was a good person. She didn’t plan on sleeping over, and she knew Cassandra would ridicule her if she knew, but Harry needed her. Also I part of Allie needed him too that night because her best friend was about to move away. 

Allie couldn’t go help him move in because her cousins from down south were coming up for the weekend. She wanted nothing more than to help his family that day, but her parents wouldn’t allow it. They texted the entire day, him sending her pictures of the city and his dorm. She sent back pictures of her cleaning the bathrooms that her mom yelled at her to do and then later board at the kitchen table as her snobby cousins told some stupid story. 

For about a month everything seemed like usual between them. They texted everyday and FaceTimed at least two times a week. Allie went to the Bingham’s every Wednesday for movie night with Sarah and always tried to spend at least one more day with the young girl too. Sarah was strong and mature for her age and she was getting by without Harry. Allie’s favorite thing to do with Sarah was to go get their nails done together. Sarah always made fun of Allie for how ticklish her feet were. 

After the first month Harry stopped picking up her FaceTimes. It hurt Allie but she understood that he was probably just stressed with college classes and busy going out with his new friends. She tried her best not to let it get to her. After another few weeks he stopped replying to her texts, he would go days without answering and when he did answer it would be a vague answer or he would just like the message. 

In the beginning Allie blamed herself. She thought maybe she was being too clingy or that maybe she said something wrong. But one night when the Pressman’s got a call from Yale’s health center that Cassandra had a heart scare, Allie was a wreck. She needed to hear Harry’s voice to assure her and calm her nerves. They hadn’t talked on the phone in a long time, but she needed him right now. He didn’t answer the call. She tried three more times and nothing but radio silence. 

This made Allie not only upset, but pissed. She needed him and he was nowhere to be found. That night was the last time she tried contacting him. She still spent as much time with Sarah because she genuinely liked the girl and didn’t want to abandon her. But she tried her best not to talk about Harry with her, and she didn’t want to know how he was or how much fun he was having without her. 

One Wednesday night when Allie and Sarah were midway through the Hannah Montana movie, the Bingham landline started to ring. Their mom was not home and Sarah and Allie usually let it ring till voicemail. When the lady on the voicemail started speaking Allie’s heart fell to her stomach. Harry had overdosed and was in the Columbia hospital. He was alive but he was not in good shape. 

The first thing Allie did was call his moms cell to tell her what had happened, and about 5 seconds later her and Sarah were in Allie’s car speeding their way to the city. Allie hadn’t even bothered to tell her parents what was going on, the only thing she could focus on was getting to Harry. She didn’t even know if he would want to see her, but she had to make sure he was okay with her own eyes. She tried her best to stay calm for Sarah’s sake but it’s easier said then done. As she drove the tears just fell from her eyes and their was nothing Allie could do to stop them. She made sure to hold her sobs back so Sarah wouldn’t notice from the back seat. 

When they got to the hospital Harry was unconscious. He had a bunch of tubes in him and machines set up around the room that Allie could tell was making Sarah uncomfortable. The last time she was in a hospital was when her father died. Allie gave her a couple of dollars to go get a snack from the vending machine so Allie could have a second alone to cry without the young girl seeing her. 

Allie pulled a chair as close to the bed as she could and grabbed his hand. As soon as she was alone on the room she let down the wall she had up from the moment she overheard the voicemail. Allie hysterical cried as she rested her forehead on his arm and interlocked their hands together. Allie had always been so terrified of loosing Cassandra that she never considered someone healthy would possibly die so young. She also was beating herself up for not considering the reason Harry ghosted her was because he was hurting. Allie didn’t even know if the overdose was on purpose or accident yet. 

When Sarah got back to the room Allie pulled herself back together and set up the cot for Sarah next to his bed. It was about 2am and Allie could tell Sarah was absolutely exhausted. Allie remained in the chair at his side for the night, not wanting to let go of his hand. 

What woke her up was the sound of her name being whispered. When Allie first opened her eyes she was confused about where she was, before the reality of the situation cake crashing back to her. The clock next to her said it was 6:30am and Allie hear Sarah softly snoring on the other side of the room. When Allie’s eyes met Harry’s she saw that he had tears in his eyes. 

“You came?” He whispered in disbelief 

“Of course” she replied, softly squeezing his hand.


End file.
